


melancholy nights | nct dream

by hyunjinhugs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy AU, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinhugs/pseuds/hyunjinhugs
Summary: you live in a small town and in a small flat with your brother and best friend. You're the perfect student, and far from anything proper thanks to your upbringing. , after the towns self proclaimed 'bad boys' move in next door, it seems like you're forced to give them a chance.[that was terrible, probs gonna change that later]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, NCT Dream Ensemble/Reader, NCT Ensemble/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> genre : fluff,, bad boy au, retro au, high school au
> 
> pairings : nct dream x reader
> 
> warnings : swearing, mentions of drugs, mentions of drug usage 
> 
> [originally posted on tumblr by me @hyunjinhugs]

you bopped your head to the music that was blasting from your headphones as the night air blew onto your face. You pulled the jacket your brother leant you closer to your small frame. you had just finished your shift at the diner and was going to make a stop at the arcade before catching a ride. You knew Johnny wouldn’t be too happy with you coming home so late but you didn’t care, plus he was still in the city for uni, he wouldn’t be back until midday tomorrow.

the colourful fluorescent lights of the town’s arcade danced along your form as you skated closer to the door. There were a couple cars in the car park but not as many as there usually was in the day, it was 10:54 after all, the arcade closed at 11:30.

with your longboard in one hand you pushed open the glass door with the other. You were hit with warmth as the buzz of classic video game themes plays in the background.

“sup y/n”

you smiled and made you way over to the counter to greet Taeyong, Taeyong was your neighbour when you were younger and he has been close friends with your brother for years, which in turn made you and him close too. Now Taeyong lives with you and Johnny, and you usually catch a ride with Tae on nights like these when you finished work late and Johnny was out of town.

“hey Tae, how’s it going?” you give Taeyong a smile as you lean on the counter. “it’s aight, only the usual tonight, what about you?” Taeyong finished his sentence by giving you a pat on the head.

“eh, it was slow today. anyways i’m gonna go do my thing.” you stretched out, you started to leave when you were stopped by Taeyong’s voice.

“y/n, ughh i think you should give street fighter a break today and play something else.” your frowned, “um why?”

you could tell that Taeyong felt a bit uncomfortable as he kept glancing in the back corner where you knew your precious was stationed.

frown still present on your face you turned to look at the back corner only to deepen your glare when it falls on a group of boys surrounding the precious.

you let out a sigh that turned into a small growl as you saw one of loudest boys hit the street fighter machine. You knew who they were, i mean the town is so fucking small, most people knew each other. 

there was seven of them and they called themselves the ‘dreamies’, you rolled your eyes the first time you walked past two of them spraypainting their ‘title’ on a brick wall of the local pub. They were supposed to be some sort of gang, you snorted at the thought, when the two boys realised that you caught them vandalising they looked terrified and booked it down the alley. You had a chance to look at what they were working on and to say the least it looked like a glorified tag.

as the towns infamous spray painter, you were disgusted.

you and the boys were the same age which means they went to the same high school as you, the only high school in the town. Since they were all pretty attractive and put on that ‘bad boy charm’ most of the girls at your school were drooling over the group.

now you’re not trying to pull the “i’M nOt LiKe OtHeR gIrLs” card, because frankly you knew too many of them and it is a bit exhausting whenever you have to interact with them. 

You weren’t the schools loner, you had a couple friends, and you had a lot of people wanting or claiming to be your friend. You weren’t all that popular either, you were just there. 

you didn’t really care what label people put on you, the best lable was probably ‘the druggie’. Though nobody ever saw you snort anything, they did see you frequently smoke around school, no you didn’t smoke weed at school. But that didn’t stop people thinking otherwise when you turned up to english one time looking like a wreck eyes bloodshot. 

most of the wannabe cool kids tried to befriend you thinking they could get some of “the good stuff”, you spat out your water on one of the jocks that came and asked you that very question. you just laughed and waved them off as you went to get another drink.

you were not a drug dealer, you just got your brothers and roomates leftovers.

anyways, though you had never had a proper conversation with most of the dreamies, you were acquaintances with Jisung, the youngest in the group. Since you were both in year 11 (along with Chenle) and all the others were in year 12, you and Jisung were in the same homeroom, and in turn shared a lot of classes together. 

though you hadn’t been asked directly by the dreamies, you had a middle man come and ask you for drugs on behalf of the boys. You just rolled your eyes at the kid and told him “piss off i’m working”

Jisung looked up from watching his friend trying and failing miserably to beat the high score you left on street fighter and his eyes locked onto your figure. You had a cute pout on your face as you talked with Taeyong.

When you looked over he waved at you and you waved back. You gave the boy a strange look and he turned away quickly as he realised he had just been staring at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a chemical high you come crashing down into the hell hole that is reality when the town’s so called bad boys move in next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genre : fluff, bad boy au, retro au, high school au
> 
> pairings : nct dream x reader
> 
> warnings : swearing, mentions of drugs, mentions of drug usage
> 
> words : 2,6k
> 
> [originally posted on tumblr by me @hyunjinhugs]

holy shit.

you were so happy. you were so calm. you floated around this colourful void that had unnaturally coloured palm trees and broken statues of naked people that you swore you knew but you also didn’t really care because “hehe look how small your dick is dude.”

you floated aimlessly not really knowing where you were headed. Now you were in a castle with your brother and Taeyong, they both had on crowns that were titled and clothes that clearly looked like costumes bought from the reject shop next to the bakery down the street.

you sat between them giggling, at what? you don’t know, and frankly you also didn’t care. You turned to Johnny who was laughing his ass off and asked “the fuck you laughing at?” 

he wipes away a single nonexistent tear in a dramatic fashion while gripping your arms tightly “we’re flying Jack, we’re flying!” All three of you burst out laughing as the wind blew your hair in your face, you looked down and saw that the couch you three were sitting on was now floating in the clouds.

usually you would be crying and screaming to get put down but the euphoria running through your system just made a wave of giggles past through you again as you watch your legs dangle over the edge. 

This was nice, you cuddle up to the boys in the hammock that was tied to between the two thick trees in the jungle as you shut your eyes. You were so happy.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ m e l a n c h o l y n i g h t s ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

ughhhhhhhh.

you woke up feeling like shit, so just a normal morning for you. You turned to your left and almost shit yourself at the sight of your brother. You didn’t remember Johnny getting back home, he must’ve been hella tired since he was still completely dressed. 

after 3 failed attempts of pulling yourself up you finally succeeded, you felt like a ton of rocks, you gripped your head and let out a yawn. You turned to the other side of the bed to find a knocked out Taeyong. You reached over his naked chest and grabbed your phone next to the remaining joint that you and Taeyong shared last night. You tugged at your phone a couple times before the charger detached. 

Opening your phone and scrolling through instagram and twitter for awhile before the intense urge to pee came upon you, you crawled over Taeyong not before taking a snap of Johnny’s drooling face and sending it as streaks.

you entered the small bathroom and closed the door, going straight to the toilet. after doing that shit you wash your dam hands because you ain’t no detty pig. You stared at the mirror. 

yikes.  
you dragged your hands over your face and let out a groan. You opened the mirror cabinet grabbing the antidepressants that your doctor prescribed you who knows how long ago.

you slammed the mirror shut and grabbed a tube of concealer that was on the verge of falling off the sink and squeezed some onto the back of your hand before dabbing your finger in it and aggressively rubbing it under your eyes.

you heard groaning as the door slams open, Taeyong stumbles in going to turn on the shower. 

“hey Tae where’s the eyedrops?”

“ughh shit, we need to get more of those, um i think i saw some under the bed.” Taeyong said as he rubbed his already messy bright red hair. You nodded and left the bathroom, not before popping one too many happy pills into your mouth.

you got on your knees and looked under the bed. “god since when last did we clean under here? oi Tae what did we say about having friends over?” you smirked as you turned to Taeyong who had just stopped taking off his pants at the sight of an old used condom dangling from your fingers. “oh shut it y/n, that was ages ago, plus it was the last time she ever saw this fine piece of ass again, she couldn’t even-” Taeyong’s rant was cut off by his own girly screech as the old condom came flying at him. 

you giggled as you grabbed the eyedrops behind a sock and unscrewed the cap before squirting it somewhat evenly between both of your eyes.

you walk into the kitchen and open the cupboard, grabbing a muesli bar. You sit on the counter and start eating it as Johnny stumbles into kitchen turning the kettle on.

“hello sleeping beauty.” you smile at him as he reaches over your head to grab a mug. “morning sunshine.” he replies back, pecking you on the cheek. “when did you get back? must’ve been late since you’re still fully dressed.” you take another bite of the bar.

“yeah, got into a fight with some people last night and decided to drive back home. By the time i got back here the joint you shared with Tae was already out.” he said taking off his shoes and tugging off his jeans before replacing them with one of the many sweatpants lying around. “you drove from the city Johnny, you must’ve been driving all night, I mean what about your classes?”

Johnny smiled and took off his shirt before pouring the hot water into the mug and plopping an instant coffee packet in it. “it’s fine I only missed one class this morning, and plus I would’ve been close to leaving around this time anyway.”

you rolled your eyes as Johnny sipped his coffee. There was a sudden loud knock at the door, you and Johnny looked at each other raising an eyebrow. The knocking soon progressed into banging as it continued. You stuffed the rapper of your muesli bar into Johnny’s pocket and drank some of his coffee.

“for fucks sake will one of you idiots get the damn door!” Tae yelled popping his head out of the bathroom as steam seeped out. You and Johnny laughed and replied in sync “yes mum!”, a slam of the bathroom door came seconds after.

you rolled your eyes at your brother before hopping off the kitchen counter and making your way towards the door, your skyscraper of a brother following you to do his duty of being the overprotective older sibling™.

You unlocked the door and opened it, catching the fist of your door’s assaulter. You released it with a groan as you came face to face with Jeno, behind him was Jaemin and Chenle. “what the fuck do you want?” you said crossing your arms and leaning against the doorframe.

The three boys stood shocked and silent in front of your door, just staring at you and your brother. Your brother. Oh fuck Johnny was shirtless and you were dressed in one of his shirts. 

See everyone in the town knew you were related to the walking lamp post since when he was school he made sure nobody messed with you, but everyone also hasn’t seen Johnny in almost a year now since he usually stayed inside whenever he came home from the city before driving back there. 

you stopped yourself from slapping the three boys when you saw a blush make it’s way onto Chenle’s face as Jaemin looked down ears red and Jeno’s lips trembled as he kept looking between you and Johnny.

“oh for fucks sake he’s my brother! god males nasty.” you put your hand up before Johnny could protest, “oi you can’t say anything.” Johnny let out a grunt.

“you three how do you know y/n?” you rolled your eyes as you could feel the overprotectiveness radiate from Johnny. The three stumble over their words, you scoffed, so much for a bunch of bad boys. 

“they don’t know me, they’re Jisung’s friends. Why they came banging on our door i have no idea, and frankly i could care less because i’m gonna be late.” you walked under johnny’s arm that was propped on the door frame and walked to the bathroom. 

You opened the door and grabbed the jeans you left in there and tugged them on. “off to work love?” Taeyong asked as he combed his fingers through his hair. “sadly. where you off to?” you asked as you grabbed a brush and started to tug at your own hair. “no where really, i can give you a lift there if i can get a free breakfast.” he gave you a smirk through the mirror. “a discount is all you’re getting.” he just chuckled and pecked your cheek before leaving the bathroom. 

you followed after him and caught the sneakers he threw your way, slipping them on and grabbing your bag and jacket, stuffing your phone and earphones into the pocket of it. You and Tae made your way to the door where a shirtless Johnny still stood. 

“see ya slut.” you giggled slapping him on the ass before squealing when he picked you up giving you a hug before putting you down after Taeyong gave him a smack upside his head. “bye you two, oi wait where you headed?”

“work.”

“breakfast.”

You and Taeyong both replied still walking to the stairs and past the three silent boys that were just observing the moment. “bye you two.” Johnny said as he closed the door.

Tae grabbed you hand and started to ramble on about what he wanted for breakfast, you turned your head to look back at the three boys and frowned at them when you saw them all staring.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ m e l a n c h o l y n i g h t s ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

you looked up from the magazine as the shops door bell rang. You let out an annoyed sigh as Mark, Haechan and Jisung walked in.

“thought you worked at the old diner y/n” Haechan called out to you as he started flipping through a stack of records. “haven’t seen a girl with two jobs before Haechan?” you smirked back as you used your feet that was propped against the counter to swivel your chair side to side.

You kept your eyes locked onto the magazine when you saw Jisung start to make his way over to you. He leaned on the counter and just looked at you. “aren’t you going to ask if i need any assistance.” you could practically hear the grin when he said that and you resisted the urge to return it. “you’ve been here before you can figure it out.” 

it was silent between you two for a bit before Jisung spoke up, “did i do something wrong.” this made you take your feet off the counter and stand up as Jisung got up from leaning on the counter. 

“i don’t know Jisung, what do you think?” you bit back as you walked out from behind the counter and picked up a stack of records and made your way to the shelves, Jisung following after you like a lost puppy. “okay so can you tell me what exactly did i do?” Jisung mumbled as he watched you sort the records.

“do you wanna tell me why three of your little friends were outside my house banging on my door this morning?” you turned to him and leaned on one leg giving him a ‘you’re gonna get it’ smile.

Jisung gave you a cute confused tilt of his head. “what? who?” you rolled your eyes at him, “who do you think idiot, Dolphin boy, muscle man and pretty boy were just standing at my doorstep this morning, and they even though I slept with my fucking brother.” you walked around the shelves and shuddered at the last part. 

“pretty boy?” he asked innocently with a hint of something else. “I mean I don’t even talk to your moron friends so why the hell were they at my house?” you questioned as you stopped walking and turned sharply around to face Jisung.

“p-pretty boy? who’s pretty boy?” you rolled your eyes and walked past the tall boy and towards Mark and Haechan. “oi since utility poll over there is malfunctioning, why don’t one of you tell me why your friends were banging on my door this morning.” Mark looked up and looked around before his eye landed on you, his mouth still slightly opened.

“what the fuck are you talking about?” Haechan asked, “Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin were knocking on my fucking door this morning and when i answered it they just stood there, opening and closing their mouths like fucking fish.” you leaned against one of the shelves as Jisung comes up behind you. “wait which one of them is ‘pretty boy’?” he pouted and you gave him a ‘seriously dude?’ look before turning your head back to the males in front of you.

“afternoon love, your shift is over for today.” Chris walked in from the back and gave you a bright smile, you returned it. 

“wait did you say Jeno, Chenle and Jaemin?” Mark suddenly asked. You gave him a nod and his eyes widened, “what? what about them Mark?” Haechan asked the older boy. “they were checking out the people who were living near us.” 

silence.

“excuse me, the fuck?” you asked. You turned to Jisung, “oh yeah i forgot to tell you that me and the guys decided to live together so we found this place to rent, Renjun knows the owner of the place so we were able to get a bit of a discount.” you cut Jisung off by walking away.

You made your way to the counter where Chris was and grabbed your bag. “Cheers Chris, will I be sharing the tomorrow’s shift with you?” “uh, um yeah we are.” you smiled and gave him a quick hug that he returned and jumped over the counter. 

“Jisung! you’re walking with me. Come on!” you said storming out the door, Jisung following close behind.

When you made it out onto the street it was pouring down with rain, you pulled your jacket tighter to yourself and jogged across the street to the undercover. Jisung came up beside you, “why you mad at me?”. You looked at him “because how the fuck did you forget to tell me you were moving in with those morons, and how fucking stupid are you to not realise that it was the same building I lived in?!” You started to make your way home through the rain, Jisung walking beside you. “well, you never let me in your house-” “no, you can’t use that excuse. You’ve walked me home multiple times and you’ve even come to my door too.”

the walk back to the apartment complex was just you questioning Jisung and him trying to deflect it. By the time you were climbing the stairs it was silent between the two of you. “look, i’m sorry y/n.” you stopped, turning to look at your friend over your shoulder. “i really am, this was part of the reason i didn’t want to tell you, i was scared of how you would react, i know that you don’t really like the boys, so i didn’t want you to know that i was not only moving in with them, but that i was only just down the hall from where you lived.”

you turned fully around and looped your arms around Jisung’s neck. “look Jisung, i understand why you moved in with the boys, honestly as much as i don’t like those idiots, i’m glad you’re living with them, you’re safer with them. I’m not mad at you, just a bit disappointed.” You hugged the boy and let out a sigh. 

Both of you walked up the stairs, “want to see it?” “huh?” you turned to Jisung raising an eyebrow. “want to see where i live now?”, you shrugged “sure.”

Jisung smiled and grabbed your hand, walking up another flight of stairs, passing your own apartment door and walking down the hall. You both stopped in front of one door and Jisung pulled out a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. hands still linked the two of you walked through the door. 

“what the fuck? don’t tell me you two walked in that rain?!”


End file.
